1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a barbell raising and lowering device which facilitates lifting weights by a weight lifter while the weight lifter is reclining alone on a weight bench, without the need for a "spotter" to oversee and help lift the barbell when the weight lifter has insufficient energy to lift the barbell back to a stored position. More particularly, the invention relates to a barbell assist device which is capable of being wheeled into position over a weight bench and used to "spot" a barbell and to raise and lower the barbell responsive to contact with a "kick plate" positioned near the weight bench. In a preferred embodiment, the barbell assist device is characterized by a frame which supports an elevated horizontal housing that encloses a movable yoke, to which yoke is anchored a right-hand cable and a left-hand cable. The cables extend over rotatable sheaves mounted in the ends of the horizontal housing and downwardly from the housing to support the ends of a barbell. The barbell can then be raised and lowered by horizontal movement of the yoke responsive to contact with a "kick plate" located in close proximity to the weight bench.
One of the problems realized in lifting free weights and more particularly, sets of heavy weights mounted on a barbell, is that of requiring a second person, commonly known as a "spotter", to closely watch the weight lifter and help lift and remove the weight when the weightlifter has insufficient energy to place the weight back to a stored position, typically on the barbell support arms of a weight bench. Under circumstances where a considerable amount of weight is being lifted, as in the case of weight lifting training for competition, up to two additional persons are sometimes needed to "spot" the barbell, one located on each end of the barbell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a rapid development in the design and use of exercising equipment, with primary concern devoted to new electronic exercising devices such as the devices sold under the trademark EXERCYCLE and NAUTILUS. Another device known sold under the trademark STAIR MASTER is designed to facilitate varied resistance as the user simulates climbing stairs under both running and walking conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,956, dated Sept. 18, 1984, to Stephen M. Marlo, details a "Bench Press Lifting Aid". The lifting aid includes a system of cables and pulleys which serves to provide an upward force to the bar and prevent the bar from falling on the weightlifter. The upward force is activated by stepping on a lever next to the bench and the lever serves to open the jaws of a clamp which releases a cable holding a weight. The falling weight pulls another cable, which aids in counteracting the weight being lifted and in the event that the falling weight is not capable of counteracting the weight being lifted, a safety feature prevents the weight from falling to a level below the weightlifter's chest. The safety feature is an enlargement in the cable which limits movement of the cable through the pulleys. U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,922, dated Dec. 1, 1987, to James R. Slade, Jr., et al, details a "Barbell Support Apparatus for Weight Lifting Exercising". The device includes an overhead pulley that supports and guides a single support cable, which cable is attached at both ends to a barbell, and the pulley is suspended from a suspension system that provides for height adjustment of the barbell. Cable stops are adjustably fixed on the support cable on both sides of the pulley to limit linear travel of the support cable across the pulley. A clamping cable collar which can be attached directly to a support line or cable, is also disclosed. An "Accessory for WeightLifting Equipment" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,610, dated Aug. 23, 1988, to David A. Sidwell. The accessory serves as a mechanical training partner for the weightlifter and includes an electrically-powered, mechanically-driven device which provides a positive assist to enable the lifter to keep lifting after muscle fatigue or failure. The accessory also provides a negative assist by applying more force as the weight is lowered and both positive and negative assist conditions are under full control of the lifter, using foot or hand controls. The accessory also acts as a safety device which can control the weight if the lifter has problems or is injured during a positive lift. U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,672, dated Jan. 24, 1989, to William L. Barrett, details a "Powerlift Competition Safety Device". The device is operable to support a barbell and includes a pair of spaced-apart, substantially parallel vertical support members, each having an upper end and a lower end. A base supports the support members and each support member bears synchronously and selectively movable, horizontal-projecting spotting arms which are disposed in substantially the same horizontal plane. These support members are adapted to receive the barbell and each spotting arm is coupled with a rod and cylinder assembly. Each assembly is actuable for synchronous movement of the spotting arms and an actuator or switch is provided for actuating the assemblies. An "Exercise Bench With Safety Apparatus", is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,875, dated Feb. 28, 1989, to John Tanski. The exercise apparatus includes a support for holding the body of a user in a reclining position on his or her back, first and second, generally vertical columns disposed on respective sides of the support and first and second bar-raising arms carried respectively on the first and second arms. Each bar-raising arm is mounted for vertical movement with respect to one of the columns. A "Bench Press Frame with Barbell Assist", is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,746, dated Mar. 28, 1989, to Walter F. Ward, Jr. The device includes a bench press frame having a foot assist assembly and a system of pulleys attached to the frame. A pair of cables traverse the pulleys and one end of the cables is attached to a barbell seated on the bench press frame, while the opposite end of the cables is secured to a pivoting element in the foot assist assembly. The pivoting element is pivotally mounted to the bench of the bench press frame and is adapted for optional manipulation by the feet, to assist the arms in raising the barbell to a pair of barbell flanges attached to the bench press frame when the barbell is lifted in conventional fashion during bench press exercises. The foot assist assembly is designed to assist a weightlifter during the bench press exercises when the exerciser is fatigued and unable to replace the barbell on the barbell flange during a final bench press repetition. Other patents relating to exercising equipment fitted with safety devices are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,726, dated Feb. 10, 1981, to R. O. Faust; U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,662, dated Mar. 3, 1981, to W. S. Podolak; U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,186, dated Mar. 17, 1987, to M. J. McCreery; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,610, dated Aug. 23, 1988, to David A. Sidwell; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,613, dated Aug. 23, 1988, to Harv Voris.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved barbell assist device for raising and lowering, and therefore "spotting", a barbell for a weightlifter responsive to contact with a kick plate element of the barbell assist device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a barbell assist device which is capable of location over a weight bench and extending cables for engaging the ends of a barbell and "spotting" the barbell for a weightlifter reclining on the weight bench.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a barbell assist device which is characterized by a movable frame fitted with an elevated horizontal housing that contains a yoke assembly and a system of sheaves and cables, which cables project from a horizontally-movable yoke in the yoke assembly around the sheaves and downwardly from the ends of the housing, for engaging the ends of a barbell and "spotting" the barbell above a weightlifter located on a weight bench disposed beneath the horizontal housing, responsive to movement of the yoke.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a barbell assist device which includes a movable frame fitted with an elevated horizontal housing containing a motor-driven, horizontally-movable yoke for mounting one end of a pair of cables, spaced, rotatable sheaves for receiving the cables and guiding the cables downwardly from the ends of the housing and a motor located on the frame in driving relationship with respect to the yoke, for operating the yoke and raising and lowering the cables responsive to contact with a kick plate wired into the motor.